


A New Incentive

by TheRealJLRules



Series: Barrisoka [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Holography, Post-Episode: s01e15 Fire Across the Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules
Summary: After rescuing the Spectres of the Ghost, the Fulcrum receives a private communications...
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Barrisoka [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978084
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	A New Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Disney/Lucasfilm. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. Takes place immediately after the "Rebels" season 1 finale, "Fire Across the Galaxy", so you might want to rewatch that - or at least the final few scenes - before reading this, if you wish to refresh your memory?
> 
> 3\. I also hope the ending makes sense...

The door to the private quarters opened and a figure stepped inside.Its shoulders were sagged, and once the door closed behind it, a deep sigh filled the room.

For the millionth time, Ahsoka Tano wondered what the heck she was doing.

She was in transit when she received the call from C1-10P.Despite the danger, despite her personal situation, she could not turn her back on those in need, especially when the threat was the Empire.The Fulcrum immediately changed course at the droid’s rescue request, and rendezvous with the light freighter Ghost, to lend aid to the Spectres.And it all worked out: the Rebel Cell was now safe and sound docked with Ahsoka’s corvette.

It was also now very late - the Togruta spent hours after the rescue discussing the situation with Hera Syndulla.Ahsoka was frankly rather peeved the Ghost commander ignored her advice in not attempting a rescue of Kanan Jarrus.What was the point of being the top Fulcrum if you were not listened to?

Then again, after discovering Hera’s attachment to Kanan, Ahsoka could hardly blame the Twi’lek.Considering her _own_ attachments…

As if on cue, a communications alert sounded.Ahsoka frowned as she sat down at her work desk and saw who was calling.It was on the secure line - or rather, the _extra_ secure line.Indeed, this particular channel was just as coded as the one she used as the Fulcrum… if not _more_ so.This secondary link had firewall upon firewall _upon firewall_.Ahsoka doubted even Senator Organa knew of it.

Ahsoka was concerned as she answered the alert.She always left explicit instructions for it only to be used in emergencies, considering who the line was connected to, and the Empire’s ever-present threat.So the other user would not call while Ahsoka was on Fulcrum business, unless it _was_ an emergency.

A full-body hologram of a Mirialan appeared on the desk and looked at the Tongruta with a small smile.“My love.”

Despite her worry, Ahsoka blushed slightly.“Barriss, what is it?” she asked, unable to keep her emotions in check.Master Kenobi’s warnings from many years ago flashed in her memory, but she quickly dispelled them.

Barriss Offee almost bit her lip.“Nothing is wrong, Ahsoka.I was simply… worried.Are you safe?”

“Of course I am,” Ahsoka assured, returning the smile.“The Rebel Cell are docked with me now.We got away from Tarkin and Mustafar, and I’m about to write a report to Draven.”She rolled her eyes.“Actually, I _was_ going to, but I think that can wait until a night’s sleep.Hera insisted on a mission brief immediately.”

“That sounds like Hera,” Barriss smirked.“Senator Organa contacted me, confirming that you and he informed the Spectres about their larger role in the battle against the Empire.”She chuckled.“I could hear his daughter in the background.She’s a real spitfire, and will be a great asset.”

“Just as I will be!” came an additional voice on the commlink.

Barriss turned to an unseen person.“Annaka, you know not to interrupt Rebellion business!”

Ahsoka put a hand to her mouth in mirth as another figure - a teenaged Mirialan-Togruta hybrid - leaned into the view of the holo-emitter.“Hi, Mom!”

“Hello, sweetheart!” Ahsoka answered.“But your Mother’s right.This is a secure line.”In the back of her mind, the former Jedi reminded herself: _this_ was the reason she frequently wondered what the heck she was doing. _Why_ was she the Fulcrum when she had something so precious to protect?

“Annaka, go play with your sisters,” ordered Barriss.“I’ll be with you shortly.”

“Bye, Mom!Love you!” yelled the hybrid girl, as the hologram returned to a single image of Barriss.

“Anyway… “ Barris continued.“You’re coming straight home, yes?No more detours?”

Ahsoka rubbed her forehead.“Love, please don’t tell me you risked being discovered just to let me know you spoke to Organa, and to make sure I’m coming home. _Of course_ I’m coming home.But even with how secure this line is, there’s always the chance that the Empire could intercept it.”

“I know, Ahsoka.”Her wife looked down in shame.“I’m sorry.It’s just…”

At that, Ahsoka felt a sting of guilt.“Hey, I’m sorry for being blunt.Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“I didn’t want to tell you like this,” said Barris.“I wanted to wait until you were home.I just… had to see you.”

Now the Togruta’s concern was almost overwhelming.“Has something happened to the girls?”Annaka seemed fine, but…

“I suppose… you could say that.”Ahsoka was confused at the cryptic answer… until Barriss gently moved a hand to her own stomach.

Ahsoka’s jaw nearly slammed against the desk.

“The Force has blessed us once again, my darling,” Barriss said, more than a hint of trepidation in her tone.

Tears slowly trickled down Ahsoka’s face.“Are you… sure?”She was wringing her hands so much they sweated.

A tender nod.“I felt it, of course, and a mediscan confirmed it.”Barriss visibly gulped.“You’re not… upset, are you?”

Ahsoka stifled a sob.“A… are you kidding?!Sweetheart, I… I… oh, _oh_ thank the Force!”She absently wiped her eyes.“I love you so much.I wish I could hold you… “

“I’m sorry,” her wife repeated.“I should’ve waited until you were home… “

“No, no, I’m glad you told me,” insisted the Togruta.“But I _am_ coming home right now!Organa can find another Fulcrum to pick up my work for awhile.”

“Whatabout Hera and her crew?”

Ahsoka grinned.“I’m unclamping their ship as we speak!”

Barriss laughed.“Make sure they’re ready to go first, Fulcrum.I don’t want the Senator calling to tell us that _someone_ left a Rebel Cell drifting in space.”

Ahsoka shared the levity, but it faded as the enormity of her wife’s reveal sank in.“I’m going to take care of you, darling,” she said softly.“Nothing is more important than my family.”Indeed.Despite the Rebellion, despite the Fulcrum… _nothing_ mattered more to Ahsoka Offee-Tano than her wife and daughters.

Barriss put a hand to her lips, then tenderly reached out, palm showing.“May the Force return you safely to us, my love.We’ll be waiting.”

Ahsoka mirrored the gesture, wishing the hologram on her desk was the real Barriss.“May the Force, and my heart.”Both spent the next few moments in silence, feeling their mental and emotional bond across the lightyears between them.The Jedi would have denied their love, but the Force never would.

After the communications ended, Ahsoka took a deep breath.Her life just got a little more complicated and, daresay, dangerous.Another child meant something else to guard and protect, to keep safe from the evil reach of the Emperor.Another child meant another reason for Ahsoka to finally retire as the Fulcrum and the risk it posed… even if she knew Barriss would never let her shirk her duty.

The next day, much to the Spectres’ bemusement, Ahsoka was rather distracted and eager for them to leave.Needless to say, she could not reveal the reason: no one could even know she _had_ a family.

But it was all worth it.Unlike the warnings the Order always used to give, emotion and attachment did not weaken a Jedi - or ex-Jedi.It only gave Ahsoka and Barriss strength; the will to persevere in these dark times.Together, they could hope in a better tomorrow far more than if they were apart.Hope for themselves, and their daughters.

Ahsoka could live without the Jedi, and perhaps even the Force.But _never_ without her beloved wife and their miraculous girls.She swore nothing would ever take them away from her.

Nothing.And _no one_.

* * *

“Not to worry, Agent Kallus.The Emperor has sent an alternative solution… “


End file.
